


Anything that could go wrong

by FaiaHae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anniversary dinners gone wrong, Date Night, Fluff, M/M, Originally written for peapod Mchanzo week, Sombra (Overwatch) is a Little Shit, just fluff, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaiaHae/pseuds/FaiaHae
Summary: Overwatch gets into a trap, Sombra gets them out of it, and does Jesse an extra favor in the processWhat are frenemies for?





	Anything that could go wrong

Growing up, Hanzo had become aware of the principle of “Murphy’s Law” around the same time that he’d learned English, through the meetings his father had with western businessmen. Sojiro had never put much stock in the idea- planning scrupulously around every possible detail so that everything was accounted for- and so, when he was younger, Hanzo hadn’t either. 

 

Now he was older, and wiser, and soaked to the bone on his fifth anniversary. He knew better. 

 

“You see anythin’, pumpkin?”

Hanzo fired dead ahead of him, not even bothering to seek cover. The radar showed nothing, just as it had the first 6 times.

“No.” He spat.

McCree hummed into the com, and Hanzo heard the ping of it switching to a private line. 

“Hon, I’m sorry, but the intel was bullshit.”

“I’m aware.”

“No, but really. I just got a message from Sombra.”

 

_ That  _ got Hanzo’s attention.

“What? If she set this up I’m going to-”

“No! No sugar, surprisingly. She told me Vishkar wanted to draw us all out and then send some droids to base-”

“-What!”

“-and she deactivated all of them.”

Hanzo stopped, midway through switching channels, and pulled his hand away from his ear again. 

“She- what? Why?”

“Said it was a favor to someone else. She’s passin’ on the info out of the goodness of her heart- supposedly- along with a really nice e-card of some flyin’ birds holding roses and a ‘happy anniversary’ sign.”

 

Hanzo let out a soft snort. He had never been quite sure where they stood with the hacker. She’d helped McCree out of a tight spot on a few occasions, and Hanzo frequently received candids of the cowboy when they were apart on mission from a anonymous source, even through Athena’s secure servers. 

 

Any other day, he’d advise caution. But screw it, he was willing to take some goodwill today.   
“Should we tell the others?”

“I passed the messages along to Winston to let him decide, and I told him that you and me were going to check out the droids.”

 

Hanzo raised an eyebrow.

“We are?”

“Hop down, honey.”

 

Hanzo looked down across the balcony. In the rain a floor below was his cowboy- smiling face upturned. He lifted his arms, and Hanzo sighed.

 

He scaled to McCree’s reach before he obliged and let his cowboy lift him to the ground. McCree kept an arm around Hanzo’s waist as they headed down the street.

“Sombra told me where she dropped the droids, and apparently there’s a nice little cafe- ah. There we are.”

 

The area was cordoned off, the metal husks of no less than 15 flying turrets crashed along the street.  Police officers were standing over them, drawing chalk lines and assessing concrete damage. Jesse whistled.

“Musta been pretty damn high up.” He tapped his ear. “Hey, Winston-”

 

Hanzo tuned out the rest, tucking himself into McCree’s side as they crossed the street.

“-Gonna take up a position for observation of the scene. There’s a cafe with glass walls and a view of the street.”

Hanzo didn’t have time to open his mouth to question how expensive the cafe seemed, because McCree had already pulled him up to the door before he had disconnected from the com. 

 

It turned out that he needn’t have worried, because the hostess caught sight of them and held up a cloth bag with a grin.   
“Joel Morricone? Your sister was just here- she left you this. She said she was sorry she couldn’t wait for you both.”

 

Hanzo wasn’t sure he managed to hide his confusion, but Jesse took the bag with an easy smile, pulling out a towel without so much as looking down and wrapping it around Hanzo’s shoulders.

 

“Sweet of her, though it’s a shame. Did she say why she had to run?”

She hostess shrugged as she picked up the menus and led them to a four-top at the perfect spot to view the melee on the street.

“No, although her girlfriend seemed pretty spooked by those droids crashing!”

“No kidding, looks like they made quite a clatter.” McCree played off his surprise, shooting Hanzo a meaningful look. 

“Sure did! I’m just glad we were clear of the rubble, some of the restaurants next to us got hit with the shrapnel, but our windows aren’t so much as scratched.”

 

“Funny that way.”

They got settled into their booth, and only once the hostess had walked away McCree looked over at Hanzo, trying to keep a straight face. He opened his mouth. He closed it again.

He let out a helpless chuckle.

“Well-” He managed, chortling.   
“Well at least-”

He had to stop to laugh, nearly hitting his head on the table as he doubled over.

“Well at least we know who she- hehe- who she owed a favor too. Wonder what form the original favor took.”

 

Hanzo raised an eyebrow.

“Do we?”

McCree grinned even wider, gesturing towards the window, where they could see a white vishkar truck pulling up next to the police tape. It dawned on Hanzo, and he let out a snort.

“I am happy they are both our allies, then.”

 

“Sure thing. Especially since we get to be here, all nice and warm.” Jesse took Hanzo’s hand across the table and winked, grinning.

“Happy anniversary, pumpkin.”

Hanzo hummed, content, squeezing his hand as he looked back over the menu. 

 

“Happy anniversary Jesse.”


End file.
